


Always Hungry

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony wonders just how hungry Steve is.





	Always Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> H is for Hungry

Tony Stark had never seen anyone eat as much as Steve Rogers. He ate like he was afraid food would be banned tomorrow. The first time Stark had seen him eating was right after the battle of New York, when they’d all gone to that little shawarma place. The boy had eaten for a solid hour without saying two words. 

They had spent more time together and Steve still ate like he was starving. 

Another funny thing happened while Tony had watched him. A small niggling little thing at first, the thought finally got so insistent that he couldn’t ignore it any more. Did Steve Rogers do everything with such gusto? Was his hunger only for food? 

This thought continued to grow and it began to invade his mind when he tried to sleep and more than once, he ended up with his hand in his pants satisfying a hunger of his own before sleep would come. 

He started paying much more attention to Captain Rogers. He’d written him off simply because his father had talked about Rogers nonstop. Tony had initially hated him on sight. 

BUT Steve Rogers was a handsome man – tall, well-muscled, blond hair, and blue-green eyes. He was pleasant and polite most of the time. He wasn’t used to being argued with and sometimes he could be stubborn as a mule, but he was also quite intelligent, could be self-deprecating at times. He caught onto modern things quicker than he was willing to admit, but Tony thought that might be out of fear of embarrassment. He seemed very private as well. Tony had not heard anything of him dating either men or women. 

The thing Tony kept coming back to was that hunger, that appetite. 

He wondered how experienced Rogers was. How would he react to a pass from a man? Would he be shocked? Would he be angry? Would he say yes? 

Tony was never shy and he decided that the time to find out was now. 

He showed up at the commissary that SHIELD had set up for their agents working at headquarters. Steve was eating lunch. He had a tray filled with – well, everything. There was enough food there for three people. 

“Hungry, Cap?”

Steve shrugged. “The damn serum made me this way. It burns off everything I eat really quickly. And so I’m always hungry.”

“What else does it do besides make you strong? You were tired after the battle of New York, but you weren’t done in like the rest of us.”

“There is that,” Steve had finished all the food except for a couple of apples. “Sit. Have an apple.” He offered Tony one of the apples. Tony nodded and took it. Before he bit into it, he watched Steve bite his. There was that second when the sweet flavor hit his tongue that Tony saw that tiny look of pleasure, satisfaction on Steve’s place. 

Fuck. 

He was in trouble. 

Steve noticed Tony watching his mouth. “Did I spill something? Got something on my face?” 

“Uh, no. I was just wondering if you do everything like you eat.” There, he’d said it. 

Rogers actually blushed. “What exactly are you asking me?” 

“About hunger. Are you always hungry?”

“Yes, I do everything like I eat. Just some things require other people to do them properly.” 

“But you _can_ do those things alone,” Tony said, his voice lowering in timber as blood rushed down, “if you have to.”

“I can. I do. I have little time for anything else, unfortunately.” Steve’s eyes bored into Tony’s. 

“If you had an opportunity?” 

“Not sure anyone could keep up in the long haul.”

“But another person could take some of the edge off?” Shit! Tony was on fire. He hoped Steve was understanding him. 

“You?” Yes! He did get it. 

“Why not?” Tony’s eyes were studying Steve’s mouth. His tongue darted out and he licked his lip. 

“I’ve not had a better offer lately. What -”

“Come with me now.”

“What if I’m still hungry?” He motioned to his empty tray. 

“You can’t be any hungrier than I am right now.”

*

A few hours later, the two men were lying side by side in Tony’s huge bed. Steve reached over and took Tony’s hand, sliding hit down his belly. 

“Again?” Tony asked, grinning. He’d lost count. 

“I’m always hungry, Tony Stark. Always.”


End file.
